


Security blankets

by Pteryxcat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, set somewhere vaguely in the first 3-4 seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteryxcat/pseuds/Pteryxcat
Summary: What does the Leverage team keep under their respective pillows? Set sometime before the fifth season.





	

Eliot keeps a knife under his pillow, a good long one, flat edge, one sided, good steel, balanced for fighting but shaped for cooking like all of his knives are, to remind him of what else there is, what uses a knife can be put to.

Hardison keeps his phone under his pillow, a smartphone he's assembled himself from Apple and Blackberry and nameless off-brand barely-legal components you can only get from suppliers anonymous online. He's written the operating system, loaded it with apps both hacked from app stores and built line by line through sleepless nights, ideas that wouldn't leave him alone, won't let him sleep until he's written them, at least a bit.

Parker keeps a small knife under her pillow, balanced for throwing and shaped for hiding, but what's really important is the harness under her bed, full 5-point, built-in pouches holding carabiners and lock picks and paracord and money and chocolate. She leaves it like a firefighter leaves coveralls, ready to slide into and be on a zip line out the window in seven seconds flat. She knows how fast she can go. She's practiced.

Sophie keeps a badge and a gun under her pillow, belonging to one of her oldest, most secure identities, ready to pull it out and threaten intruders the moment they come in. She keeps five different sets of ID, each with their own credit card, in her purse on the nightstand, each character in its own separate hidden pocket; inside the purse proper she keeps heels, flats, and a little black dress.

Nate doesn't keep anything under his pillow. He does, however, keep a carafe and two glasses on his nightstand. It used to be always full of some expensive liquor, but now it's empty. He keeps it regardless, and reminds himself never to fill it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I saw something on tumblr that got me thinking.


End file.
